Stolen Christmas
by Dungeon Inspector
Summary: How the Phantom Troupe stole Christmas: A tale murder, carnage, and slaughter Dr. Suess style. One-shot. Warnings: past character death.


Summary: How the Phantom Troupe Stole Christmas: A tale murder, carnage, and slaughter Dr. Suess style.

A story for my Hunter X Hunter 2016 Christmas Challenge on AO3. Anyone interested feel free to join!

Prompt: How the Phantom Troupe Stole Christmas or How Tonpa Stole Christmas.

Stolen Christmas

* * *

Every Kuruta in Lukso liked winter a lot. But the Phantom Troupe from Meteor City, did not!

The spiders hated Chrismas, yes, the whole season. Before you ask, it was with good reason. Given no identity the world only offered them despair. Existing on trash to be used as pawns for the mafia's warfare.

Then the boss got a grand, horrific idea. "I've found us a prize, we're going to steal their scarlet eyes."

To Lukso they went hunting down their prey. For bragging rights every man, woman, and child they'd slay. The scarlet eyes they would seize. Hidden within the forest trees the Phantom Troupe watched their targets with ease.

The Kuruta, young and old, sat down to a feast. Dancing, music, joy they didn't have a care in the least. For the scarlet eyes and their ancestors had blessed them with a happy life. Hidden from the world they'd avoided much strife.

As their party ended the villagers went home for the night. It was too cold, too quiet – something just wasn't quite right.

Soon all the villagers were deep asleep.

Out of the forest, the Spiders did creep.

There was no mercy for the people of the place. As the Spiders murdered with a quickening pace. They sliced them and diced them and tied them up in their beds. Moving them only so they could see each other's pain before losing their heads.

Screams and shouts startled Kurapika's parents awake.

"I'll check outside. Go hide," said the father for his wife's sake.

Hidden in the closet, through the door she did peer.

Grabbing his swords the husband silently swore he'd protect those he held dear.

Wood cracked as something hit the bedroom door. Each hit punctuated by Uvogin's roar. Busting through he pounced with vigor and glee. Fists flying fast, he was utterly beastly.

Her husband would not go without a fight. He had ten times his usual strength, eyes glowing bright. With his swords he slashed Uvogin's side. But without Nen the hit was nullified. His punches and kicks served to bump and bruise.

But Uvogin's fists were even faster to abuse.

Weaving he whipped, dodged, spun, and twisted. A short sharp scream from outside, he knew he'd be unassisted. His red eyes dulled with his failing hope. Heaving sobs with each strike, he began to choke.

Large hand extended Uvogin picked him up as if he was not but a speck. Uvogin's teeth then tore into his neck.

There was a wet slurp, a meaty crunch, and inside the closet Kurapika's mother almost lost her lunch. It was just too much and she let out a squeak. Her cover was blown, her future looked bleak. Blood, brains, and pulp lay all over the floor.

"I see you," said Uvogin, "Come join your man, whore."

One punch, two punch, she was beaten black and blue. Filled with anger and sorrow her eyes glowed true. She fought back, her nails scratching his skin. But she knew she could not win. She wished and prayed for a neighbor to help. When his hand covered her mouth, she let out a yelp. In one motion her neck he did break.

Later with a knife, her eyes they would take.

The Phantom Troupe left once not a single heart beat. Silence filled every house and every street.

A massacre, there was no honor in the deed that was done. Nor was their crime their first or last one. They left a message for all to see. The calling card of their blood soaked spree.

Soon the news spread and little Kurapika came back to the village. To find his family beheaded, bloody, beaten, and everything pillaged.

He found his dad and he found his mom. Heart racing at the sight he turned into a ticking time bomb. So he stared at the ceiling, he stared at the wall. And deep down inside he felt nothing at all. He focused on anger, because that's all he had. With no anger, no fury, there would be just a big fat old nothing that was nothing but sad.

After the Phantom Troupe destroyed all he'd ever known, the last Kuruta was left all alone.


End file.
